Photos Of You sasuxnaru
by Adelaid
Summary: yum yum yaoi. i support sasuxnaru!


**yoai**!! bewareee .

Sasuke Uchiha stepped out of the shower, a cloud of steam following him out of the bathroom and into his one room apartment. He looked down at his bed where a patches of pink and blond hair peeked out from beneath the sheets. Now he knew what happened when he actually attended one of those parties Sakura was always inviting him to. He wondered to himself why he had gone. Loneliness? He had only been back in Konoha for a short time and already he was falling back into the routine. People never seemed to look at him the same way though. Most averted their eyes and when they didn't, there was always a hint of fear and/or anger hidden behind the polite greeting. He was beginning to have some sympathy for Naruto. Suddenly he heard a groan. The Ino and Sakura sized lumps under the sheets were moving. The raven haired shinobi turned his head and looked out at the morning sun filtering through the trees outside his window. Then he closed his eyes and faced the slowly awakening girls.

Somewhere on the other side of Konoha, Naruto was still sleeping soundly in his very undersized bed. Light was streaming in from the outside, penetrating his deep slumber and making him produce a loud yawn. The blond shinobi stretched hugely and sat up rubbing his eyes. Looking around, he saw his calender and picked it up. Sasuke he been back in Konoha for nearly 4 months now, and still Naruto couldn't find the courage to talk to him. Was he still angry at the Uchiha? He had no idea. But every time they passed each other in the street, a sideways look was all Naruto could manage. "What's wrong with me?" Naruto whispered to himself. "What is this feeling?"

Back at the apartment, Sasuke stood over the small stove making breakfast, he recalled the incident that had happened just hours earlier.

--Flashback--

"Good morning ladies"

"Good morning Sasuke!" The blond and pink haired shinobis looked up at the muscular figure in front of them, then back at each other and giggled. Sakura looked back up. "So Sasuke? Wanna go--"

"No"

"But why?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Oh. You mean you have other plans for today?" Ino cut in.

"No. I just...can't" Sasuke looked down at his feet"

"But Sasuke! We just--"

"I know and I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Ino just makes really good punch."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, pleading. "A mistake?" She looked down at her hands, then back up at the young man. " I never wanted to believe them. I always stood up for you when people said you were cold hearted. But now I know why they said those things. And they're right."

Sasuke heard the ruffle of blankets, two sets of footsteps, and the door slam. He looked back at the bed. His apartment was empty.

* * *

Sasuke looked back at the stove. At least they'd leave him alone now.

The streets were busy with Sunday shoppers and the store and restaurants were crowded. Naruto made his way through the hustle and bustle to his favorite ramen stand. Looking in his froggy purse he realized he only had enough money for a small bowl. Looking up he saw Sakura. He was about to say hello when he noticed that she was crying. Her hair was tousled and unwashed, her clothes were bunched and unironed. Naruto knew exactly where she was coming from. He just didn't know why she was crying. You'd think a night with Sasuke would be a dream come true. Naruto shrugged and walked towards the forest.

Sitting in a grove of trees, the younger Uchiha brother stared up as the sun created patterns on his face through the leaves. He heard the crack of a twig and looked back and was surprised to see blond hair and an orange jumpsuit. Naruto made his way towards the black haired boy. He looked up and saw Sasuke's usual cold look but did not seem fazed. Sitting down next to Sasuke, he looked down at his hands. "What?" Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

"What did you do to Sakura?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Yes you do. I saw her walking from the direction of your apartment. Why was she crying?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look down. "I told her it was a mistake."

"What was??"

"...'it'"

Naruto paused. "Oh... Why havn't you said anything to me since you've been back??"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who hasn't said shit to me and you're the one who wanted me back so damn bad"

"Thats just cuz Sakura..."

"Oh suure. Everything you said about bonds. You probably didn't want me back at all!"

"Of course I wanted you back. Why do you think I risked my ass to save you??"

"Save?? Ha! Who says you were saving me? Don't act like I had no say in whether I came back with you or not!"

"So you admit you wanted to come back! Why?"

"I..." Sasuke paused at this. He knew why. But he'd never admit it to the person standing in front of him.

"Thats what I thought." said Naruto, disgusted. "I'm sorry I came. You obviously don't need anyone considering you push everyone away."

"Thats not!--"

"Just save it Sasuke" and Naruto walked away.

"Naruto if only you knew why I came back," Sasuke whispered, "If only you knew."

That night, Naruto layed in bed and thought about his encounter with Sasuke, his words going through his head over and over. "You probably didnt want me back at all!" Sasuke had said.

Naruto looked out the window and up at the moon. "How could you say that Sasuke? Of course I want you...back. I want you back. Thats what I ment. Sasuke you have no idea."

On the other side of Konoha, another boy was looking at the very same moon. Sasuke reached under his pillow, searching for something. After a minute he found what he was looking for and pulled out his hand. In it was a crumpled picture of a certain blond shinobi. No one knew he had it. He had carried it with him the whole time he was away so he wouldnt forget. Sasuke smiled at the picture, outlining the figure. "If only you knew." Suddenly there was a banging sound coming from the door. Sasuke quickly stuffed the picture back under his pillow. "It's open." When there was no response, he got up and opened the door. "Sakura? What are you doing he--"

The previously busy streets were now dark and lonely. Naruto trudged along silently, lost in his own thoughts. "Why do I feel this way whenever I see him? He probably thought I was going after him because of Sakura. Hell even I thought I was saving him because of Sakura. Why was I going after him?? Why do I care so much? Could it be that...no. Could it be that I...love him? Thats impossible. I dont even like him very much. Do I? Naruto looked up and found himself standing right in front of Sasuke's apartment. "How'd I get here?" He was about to walk away when he heard comotion coming from inside. "Is there a fight going on?" Naruto checked th doornob. It was open. Peaking inside he saw something de didnt expect. Sakura and Sasuke were kissing. Naruto slammed the door and looked down at his feet, face red. As he ran down towards the street he heard the door open and Sasuke shout his name. He didnt stop running. "Why do I care that he was kissing her? What does it matter to me?? I dont care. Its none of my buisness! Then...why does my heart ache so much?"

Puddles splashed under Sasukes feet as he ran after the blond haired boy. "Oh god. He saw us. Why did he come at that exact moment? I bet he thinks I love Sakura. Oh god oh no! I'm sorry Naruto! I dont even like her. Please dont let him do anything stupid." Overhead, it was beginning to rain. Sasuke saw a flash of lightning and thunder cracked somewhere close by. "Please let him be ok." Sasuke searched for him shouting Naruto's name as he went. He never stopped running. Sasuke looked everywhere but to no avail. "Theres one place I havnt looked yet."

The rain was pouring down in buckets by the time Sasuke reached the old training ground. It was the place where team Kakashi first met all those years ago. He remembered how unskilled the three of them were back then. He smiled at this. Looking around, Sasuke finally found what he was looking for. The three wooden poles had stood firmly in place for all those years. Walking towards them he neither heard nor saw anything. But as he got closer he saw the faint outline of a boy. As Naruto's blond hair and orange jumpsuit came into view, Sasuke began to walk faster. By the time he could see his wiskers, Sasuke was running fullspeed, all fatigue forgotten. Just as he finally reached Naruto, the boy stood up as if he was about to walk away. Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, eyes blazing. Sasuke was breathing hard. "Where...do you thing...you're going??" he gasped. Naruto Shrugged off his hand and looked up at the shinobi in front of him. "Why do you care? Anyway shouldnt you be with Sa--"

"Oh just shut up already. You piss me off."

"Hey! You're the one that came after me! God! Just leave me alone! Why do you care what happens to me anyw--" Naruto was cut off. Sasuke was kissing him. Naruto was too shocked to do anything let alone kiss back. His arms stayed limp at his sides and as Sasuke pulled away, he saw the confused and slightly scared look look in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke let go of Naruto and stepped back. "Sorry. I shouldnt have done that. I just thought—" Naruto crushed his lips against Sasuke's. All his anger, confusion, fear, and uncernenties melted away as he pulled Sasuke against him. Sasuke kissed back with just as much force, then pushed Naruto to the ground, getting on top of him. He stared down into the blond's liquid safire eyes. There was no more confusion or fear. There was only life and love and fire and warmth. One could get lost in those eyes. Sasuke felt a hand on the back of his head as Naruto pulled his head down for another kiss. Sasuke entwined his arms in the other teen's blond hair and pulled them together tighter still. He could feel the boy's wet body against him. Naruto was eager now. As his hands wandered farther down Sasuke's torso he got stuck in a pocket. He felt something in there...flat..like paper. Naruto pulled his hand out only to find in contained a photo. A photo of him.


End file.
